


【MS】NY to Chicago 1

by AuroraVin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 2





	【MS】NY to Chicago 1

//////

马尔蒂尼被推倒在床上时有些恍惚。不过有些东西更值得他的关注，比如坐在他胯部上的，因为解不开领带而暴躁得很的舍甫琴科。

“需要帮忙吗？”他把手交叠在头下面，欣赏这触手可及的美景。宽松的，在灯光下半透明的白衬衫，纽扣被扯崩了，**一，二，三，四，五，五颗**。

他伸出手，抚上掩盖在布料下的光滑的皮肤。火热，还带着一层薄薄的汗。他还没享受够，舍甫琴科就攥紧了他的手腕，把他的手带到那条被扒得乱七八糟的领带上。

“现在，解开它。”

和十年前同样的话语，声音却毫无温度，压迫感十足。马尔蒂尼讨厌极了这样居高临下的眼神，或者说，只有他对别人居高临下的份。他扣着领结把舍甫琴科一把扯下来，再迅速翻身压上，咬住那双开始口吐芬芳的嘴唇。

没有人可以对保罗·马尔蒂尼居高临下。

“为什么？我以为你喜欢戴着领带做爱。”马尔蒂尼用膝盖顶住身下人不断作乱的大腿，慢条斯理地解开那个很紧的结。他想把那条领带丢开，但分神的瞬间，丝绸面料的领带从他掌心里滑走了。

他被掀翻在床上，手腕被捆起。不松不紧的结，不会把他勒伤，也不会让他逃脱。

“你以为我还是那个纯情处男吗？”舍甫琴科再次坐在他身上，抽出皮带。食指尖勾着皮带扣，让它随着伸直的手指滑到地板上，“我坐在你身上脱衣服，你居然敢分心？”

几缕金色的卷发遮住了那双轻佻的，不复十年前天真的眼睛。马尔蒂尼有些生气，他也说不清是因为被挑衅还是因为嫉妒，嫉妒跟舍甫琴科做过爱的另一些人。

“两千美元一晚的酒店。我出的钱，我为什么不能分心？”他举起被捆住的双手把那几缕金发挂到舍甫琴科耳后，指尖拨弄着那双抿成一条线的嘴唇。十年过去了，那场性爱不只游荡于他的记忆里，还烙在肌肉和感官里。

“保罗，我们在纽约做爱的房间现在五千五百美元一晚。十年前我打一个学期工都付不起一晚上的钱，现在我能把那里当成我家来住。”舍甫琴科把他的手腕扣回枕头里，笑得矜持又张扬，“回到纽约，我花六千美元买你一夜。你敢分心的话……”

舍甫琴科俯下身，轻轻啃咬马尔蒂尼高挺的鼻梁。

“明年，你会在柯尼塞克展区，而非兰博基尼，欣赏我迄今为止的最佳设计。成交。”

//////

十年前也是差不多的。同样是半岛酒店，同样是最豪华的套间，只不过在距离芝加哥八百英里外的纽约。男孩同样跨坐在他身上，为解不开领带而发愁。只不过解的不是自己的，是他的。

“需要帮忙吗？”他说，眼神没有离开过那张渐渐变红的脸。那时的舍甫琴科支棱着一头金色的短毛，耳朵暴露在空气里，染着不经人事的红。手上的动作却大胆而放荡。

“现在……解开它。”

**他的声音在发抖，天啊。**马尔蒂尼向上顶了顶胯，不出意外地听到拔高的喘气声。他从来不喜欢和未成年做，但这个小男孩太对他胃口了。就算他在性爱俱乐部里做鸭，马尔蒂尼也会买他一夜的。

他把解下来的领带递给羞涩又大胆的小处男。男孩一愣，先是脱掉身上的白色短袖，然后颤颤巍巍地接过领带，胡乱系在自己的脖子上。

那片布条的上端贴合在他鼓起的胸口上，下端在昏黄的灯光里轻轻摇晃。男孩羞得眼皮都红了，眼神却直勾勾的。即使在下一刻被掀翻，跌进床里，那双眼睛始终没有离开过他。

二十六岁的马尔蒂尼第一次觉得自己在性爱里栽了跟头。他从来都是一名控制者，控制他人，也控制自己。但今天不行。

“你喜欢戴着领带做吗？”

马尔蒂尼咬了一口男孩肉肉的鼻尖，食指把玩着领带顺滑的面料。他对上那直白的眼神，想从中看出些什么，惊慌或者期待。很多人说他的眼睛像猫，他更希望是狮子或者猎豹什么的。男孩却撇开视线，把那双修长但毫不瘦弱的双腿挂在他的背上，脚跟轻轻摩擦着他的腰。

“我坐在你身上脱衣服，你还分心……”

**操，他真的是处男吗？**

马尔蒂尼咽下差点脱口而出的脏话，胯下硬得发疼。他握住在他胸口胡乱揉捏的手，觉得自己还不如一个中学刚毕业的小处男从容。

“三千八百美元一晚的酒店。我出的钱，我为什么不可以分心？”他低头咬住男孩通红的耳朵，声音低沉，“或者，我们平摊？我不分心了，我只看着你一个人。”

他故意的。一千九百美元，对于这个小男孩来说大约是一个季度的生活费了。他吻着男孩鬓边没剃干净的胡茬，一点一点挪到那金色的睫毛上。男孩仰起脸，在他的嘴唇上印下一个浅浅的吻。眼神还是那样直白，好像能看见他心里。

“好。我明天给你的银行卡转账，开学以后我去打工……”男孩伸出手臂环住他的脖子，挺起腰蹭他坚硬的胯下，“你只看着我一个人。成交。”

tbc.


End file.
